Escape
by searchingforatlantis
Summary: Takes place during/after episode 10 "For King and Country", except Mary and Bash don't get caught by the guards. Mary realizes how much she needs Bash, and that there may be more than one reason why she can't return to Francis. Mash/Mabastian with mentions of Francis. I don't own any of the characters, I only own the story line.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" Bash was slipping off his boots and had removed his surcoat.

"Relax," Laughing, he un-tucked his shirt. "Our clothes will dry faster if we hang them in front of the fire."

I froze and looked down at my gown. "I don't think that's a good idea. What if someone sees us and gets the wrong idea? What if the royal guard finds us?!"

Bash smiled, then saw the worry on my face and strode over to me, taking my hand. "Don't worry, Mary. I'm paying the stable boy to alert me if there is any sign of Francis or his guards. They aren't going to find you."

I couldn't tell if the concern in his eyes was for me, or if he really was afraid the guards would come, but I trusted him. I trusted him with my life, and I don't think I completely realized it until I leapt off that cliff into the river. I suddenly realized the way he was looking at me and that he hadn't let go of my hand, and a warmth rose to my cheeks. I slid my hand out of his grasp and took a small step backwards.

Bash walked back over to the fire and pulled his shirt over his head. He kept his back to me as he hung his clothes on a chair, but I averted my eyes anyways. I sat on the edge of the bed, but the dampness of my gown made it hard to get comfortable.

"Alright Bash, turn around so I can undress." I grabbed a blanket off the bed to wrap myself in once I had changed. "Go look out the window or something."

I watched him go to the window while I placed the blanket on a chair, then I began to unlace my bodice. I was halfway done when Bash shouted:

"Mary, quickly, grab your things! They're coming!" Bash scrambled around, putting his clothes and boots on and gathering his sword and bag. He turned out the lantern

"If you're joking this is not funny!" I tucked the laces of my dress under my bodice and put on my hooded cape.

"I am not kidding, Mary! The guards are on their horses coming down the path. We'll have to go out the window once they are around the other side of the inn. Make sure you leave nothing behind that they would recognize as yours!" Bash took a quick look out the window and handed me the blanket I had set down. "Get ready. And take this."

He held my hand as we stood next to the window, out of sight. We listened to the sound of hoof beats grow louder and then softer. After taking another glance out of the window, he put his bag on the other side.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and we both jumped as the door burst open. Bash stepped in front of me and shielded me with his body.

It's over, I thought. They are going to throw Bash in a prison cell for attempting to escape with me, and Francis is going to keep me under watch. We won't get the chance to escape again. Bash's body relaxed and I peered around him. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just the stable boy. Bash put a finger to his lips and nodded at the boy, tossing him a small pouch of coins. The boy hurried out the door shutting it behind him.

"I left the horses saddled up just in case." Bash helped me climb out the window. "I had the stable boy bring them to the back of the building if the guards came. I'll be right there."

I hesitated for a second, watching Bash turn away from the window and hoping this wasn't the last time I was going to see him. If he got caught I wouldn't know where to go or who to trust. I didn't know which way Scotland was, and I was afraid I would be recognized if I asked for directions. I'm sure Francis would search even more frantically if he knew I was by myself, and without Bash I was sure to be caught. I realized how much I really needed Bash by my side if I was going to escape France.

The sound of voices startled me out of my thoughts and I started to run towards the back of the inn. I saw the stable boy with the horses and hurried towards him. Once I got there, he provided me a wooden crate to help me mount the horse, and I thanked him for being such an enormous help. I couldn't take my eyes off of the corner of the building, waiting for Bash to appear.

My horse's ears were swiveling and he pawed at the ground, sensing my anxiety. I was about to ask the stable boy to check on him when I heard a shout. I closed my eyes and prayed that the guards didn't catch him as I saw Bash dart around the side of the building.

"Go!" He spoke in a loud whisper and pointed to a small path behind us.

I gave my horse a kick and she took off, eager to get away from the uneasy situation. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Bash was following. To my horror, I saw a guard on foot rounding the corner. Bash turned to look and his horse sped up towards me. I eased my horse into a faster gallop and soon Bash was riding next to me.

Despite the situation, Bash grinned at me as we escaped into the night.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction and I will try to update every 1-2 weeks. Feel free to give me your feedback!<p>

Reviews are very much appreciated :)

-Searchingforatlantis


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is chapter 2! Not sure if I included everything I wanted to, but I wanted to get something up tonight. I might add more later. Anyways, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate them! :) I will reply to the reviews tomorrow!

* * *

><p>I was really beginning to wish I had hung my dress in front of the fire. Even if it would have been there for only several minutes, it would have been better than nothing at all. The night wind was cold, and at the speed we were riding it plastered the wet fabric of my gown against my skin.<p>

Bash had told me at the beginning of our ride that we couldn't trust another inn; we were going to have to sleep hidden in the forest, in a place he had camped before. We hadn't exchanged much conversation since then and I found that thoughts of Francis were filling my mind.

I didn't doubt Francis believed I had run off with Bash. I told him I couldn't trust him to put my well-being before France, but I knew he wouldn't take that as the sole reason for my disappearance. I couldn't tell Francis about the prophecy, or that I was leaving to save his life because he would find some way to prevent me from going.

Was he still searching for us? Or was he seeking consolation from the girl he had turned to before? Sure, I loved Francis; that's why I was leaving, wasn't it? However, I couldn't help but resent him for his hypocrisy. Francis was livid when Bash and I shared a simple kiss; he even threatened his own brother. Yet when I found out about Olivia and him, he said he would be King and could have mistresses if he pleased. Wasn't I enough for him? I admit I was blindsided by Francis' passionate words, words that I wonder if he really meant. I left because I loved him, but being away from his constant reassurance made me question if he loved me as much as he proclaimed.

Bash was so different than Francis… I glanced at him, galloping ahead of me, and instantly felt guilty. I still loved Francis, whatever he had done, so why was I thinking of Bash? Perhaps I was too weary and cold to think clearly. I nudged my horse and she sped until I was beside him.

"We are nearly there. Around the bend up ahead we are going to veer off the main path." Bash informed me, answering my unspoken question.

As we rounded the curve our horses slowed to a trot, and Bash led me through some underbrush to a tiny overgrown path I wouldn't have found if he hadn't revealed it to me. We had probably only rode a short distance from the main path, but the trail weaved between such dense foliage that it was hard to tell. Finally, we emerged in a small clearing.

"We can use that old lean-to as a shelter," Bash nodded his head in the direction of a simple wooden structure alongside a particularly broad tree. He dismounted his horse and tied each of our horses' reigns to a thin tree. "I'll build a quick fire to warm you up, and then I'll gather branches for the fire and to shield us from the wind."

Bash made his way over to me as I slid my foot out of its stirrup and swung my leg over my horse's back. I was about to slide down when I felt two strong hands grip my waist and set me on the ground as if I weighed no more than a child. As I turned to face Bash, he gave me a smirk and reached behind me to remove the saddlebag from my horse. His body was only several inches from mine, his face even closer, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Bash held my gaze, and I felt myself look from his pale, sparkling eyes to his lips. I had the sudden urge to pull his face to mine and kiss him.

But suddenly his eyebrows knitted together and he looked away, breaking our eye contact. He grabbed the saddlebag and stepped away and the moment was over. I was surprised at the part of me that was disappointed, and I reminded myself I should be thinking of Francis and not his brother.

I followed Bash to the lean-to and he set the saddle bag inside. There was a small pile of kindling inside the shelter, and he began to place them in a tepee formation, using leaves from the ground as tinder. I pulled the blanket out of the saddlebag, and arranged it on the ground next to the fire. Bash grabbed a flat plank of wood and a stick, and began rolling the stick between his palms until it smoked where it touched the plank. Carefully placing the plank underneath the tepee, he blew on it until flames consumed the tinder.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked Bash, stunned by his ability to make building fires seem effortless.

"I picked up a couple things while travelling. Being the king's bastard has its advantages. I don't have the responsibility that Francis has." He stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants. "I'm going to get some larger logs to keep the fire going through the night. If you're clothes aren't dry yet, hang them near the fire. I'll be back before long."

Nodding, I removed my cape, setting it down on the blanket. I took another look outside to make sure Bash was out of sight before I turned my back to the shelter's entrance and unlaced the rest of the bodice of my gown. I hung it on a sawed-off branch and debated whether I should remove my chemise dress. The fabric was quite thin, so I decided I would hang it up for a short while then put it back on before Bash returned. After I lifted the dress over my head, I turned back to hang it up when I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye.

I shrieked and covered my chest with my chemise when I saw Bash appear in the doorway. His eyes widened and he seemed to freeze in place.

"Bash!" I shouted, feeling my face grow hot. "Don't look!"

He spun around, facing away from me, and I slipped my chemise dress back on.

"I'm sorry, Mary," Bash apologized as I picked my cape up off the blanket, the only dry article of clothing I had. "I should have asked if you were decent."

I draped my cape over my shoulders and wrapped myself in it.

"That's alright; I just didn't expect you back so soon. You may turn around now."

Bash turned around, not looking embarrassed in the slightest, which made my cheeks flush all the more. He removed the belt that held his sword, and shed his surcoat.

"I placed branches and brush against the side of the shelter. They should help block out the wind and keep us warmer in here." I sat down on the edge of the blanket as Bash stepped around the fire and sat beside me.

We sat there for a while, staring into the fire, and I realized how exhausted I was. I felt myself nodding off as an arm wrapped around me, and suddenly I was lying down with a pillow under my head.

I managed to open my eyes and saw that the pillow I was resting my head on was Bash's leg. I probably should have protested, but I was too tired and thankful for the warmth of his arm around me to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your feedback! You have given me a lot of inspiration to write. I don't know how long this story will be, as it is my first attempt at a complete story. There will be at least three more chapters, and I'm sure I will think of more to write, but I just wanted to let you all know I am not planning on this being a 20 chapter story. But who knows! :)

Reviews are IMMENSELY appreciated!

* * *

><p>When I awoke, the fire was burning low and Bash was gone. His boots and sword were also absent and I began to panic, untangling my cape from my legs. The saddlebag and a few of our supplies were still there, but I rushed to the entryway anyway. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I saw him outside caring for the horses. Their saddles lay in the grass nearby and Bash was stroking his horse with a brush from one of the saddlebags. I observed him a moment before calling out to him. I enjoyed seeing him interact with the animals when he didn't know anyone was looking on. Bash had a gentle side to him that most people in court didn't get to see, and it brought a smile to my face.<p>

"I thought maybe you had gone," I watched him as he turned around, his lips spreading into a bright smile when he caught sight of me.

"Now why would I do that?" Bash raised an eyebrow at me as if the idea was preposterous.

"Because you have no idea why I'm leaving or what trouble you could find yourself in. That would be the smart thing to do." Setting the brush down, he closed the distance between us, and I suddenly remembered I had nothing on under my cape but my chemise dress.

Bash stopped a few feet in front of me and I wrapped the edges of my cape tighter over my chest. I wished I would have put my gown on before I went looking for him.

"You don't have to tell me why you want to get away. I haven't told you why I left either," He slipped past me into the shelter and his shoulder brushed mine. "Although I will if you want to know."

I turned around as Bash swung the strap of his bag over his head.

"I was going to go down to the stream to fill up my flask and give the horses a drink. Would you like to join me?"

I didn't particularly want to be alone, and it was hard to deny him when he was in such high spirits, so I nodded my head.

"Sounds wonderful. Just give me a moment to put my dress back on." The corners of Bash's mouth turned up, and once again I regretted not getting dressed already.

"Of course," Bash gave a small bow as he left and I let out a small laugh.

Lacing up the back of a bodice is significantly more challenging that unlacing one, and I didn't have much practice, but I refused to put myself through any more embarrassment by asking Bash for assistance.

I finally finished with my dress, making sure to grab my bag before heading outside to meet Bash by the horses.

Bash untied the horses and handed my horse's reigns to me. He led me between the lean-to and where the horses had been tied, down another overgrown path like the one we had found last night. However, this path was wide enough for us to walk side-by-side with our horses trailing behind. As we hiked, he began to talk.

"My mother was trying to legitimize me."

I stared at Bash. "What?"

"That's why I had to get away. My mother was going to send word to the pope asking if he would consider my legitimization. She thinks Francis has everything I should have because I am Henry's firstborn. I didn't want any part of it, so I decided to leave."

I thought about how much Bash appreciated his freedom and wondered how his own mother could try to replace it with power he clearly didn't want. He may have been looked down upon by some for being a bastard, but he lived a life free of the responsibility that came with royalty. To suddenly have the threat of kingship thrust upon him must have been too much to bear. I didn't blame him for running.

"That's terrible. Does Henry know?"

"No. I hope he doesn't find out. I may be his son, but he holds his power closer than family. Henry wouldn't be happy if he learned his claim on England or Scotland was at risk. I doubt he's above accusations of treason."

We had reached the embankment sloping down to the creek, and Bash's words struck me with guilt. I was dragging Bash into my problems when he was trying to escape his own. If we were caught, there was no doubt Bash would be accused of treason for running away with me. The least I could do was share the reason I had fled with him, and give him a chance to part ways with me before the royal guard caught up with us.

As we led our horses down the muddy slope my heel slipped in the soft earth and I landed hard on my side

"Mary, are you alright?" Bash's boots squelched over to me, and I attempted to stand up before he could reach me.

"I'm fine, it's just quite slippery," I said as I straightened up.

I felt my feet slide again, and Bash gripped my hand to help me balance. Instead of keeping my balance, however, I only made him lose his. My momentum dragged him down into the mud on top of me. Bash landed with an arm on either side of my body, supporting himself, and I tried to ignore the sensation of my racing heart. Before I had time to react, he pushed himself up into a sitting position beside me and I wondered how many times these kinds of things were going to happen to us.

As he pulled me up I glanced at the mud covering our hands and clothes, and the awkwardness faded away with our laughter. I laughed so hard tears slid down my cheeks, and my stomach ached until no sound left my lips.

Finally, our laughter ceased and I wiped my face on my sleeve, accepting Bash's outstretched hand to help me to my feet. I felt as if I had shared a part of myself with him, because I didn't let my guard down like that in front of hardly anyone. Bash still held on to my hand as he grabbed my horse's reigns, helping me maneuver through the soft earth, and I didn't let go until we were at the water's edge.

Bash went back to retrieve his horse while I kneeled at the side of the creek, my dress already too muddy for me to care about further filth. After washing my hands and face in the refreshing water I took out my flask and refilled it, drinking a mouthful before placing it back in my bag.

I stood up and moved closer to where Bash was washing his face. I watched him submerge his face to wash his hair and I wished my hair wasn't so long so I could do the same. Finding a dry spot near him, I sat down.

"I guess I should tell you why I left," I said, breaking the silence. Bash straightened up, still on his knees and lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face, revealing a toned stomach. He lowered his shirt and I quickly raised my eyes to meet his. "I left to save Francis."

Bash's eyebrows raised and he shook the water from his hair, but he didn't say anything.

"Nostradamus said he had a vision. A vision that showed I would be the cause of Francis' death if I were to marry him. I couldn't tell Francis because he doesn't believe in Nostradamus' visions. But I do. He told Aylee she would never return home," I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath, keeping myself calm like I always had to be. "And look what happened to her."

Bash got up and sat next to me, our arms barely touching.

"I can't let anyone else die because of my carelessness."

"Do not blame yourself, Mary," Bash rested his hand against my back. "It is not your fault she was poisoned."

_I should have protected her better_, I thought. But I didn't say anything because I knew Bash would only try to convince me it wasn't my fault. If I didn't feel responsible, I might not have taken the prophecy of Francis so seriously, and he could have died too. A couple of moments passed before Bash spoke again.

"Are you going to Scotland, then?" Something flashed across his face, but then he turned his head towards me and it was gone.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. Scotland's the only place I will be safe." I may had lived in France most of my life, but my memories painted a bright and happy picture of my home. I would be glad to return. I felt a pang of worry when I gazed at Bash, wondering if he was going to continue to travel with me now that he knew the danger he could be in. I looked down at my hands resting together in my lap. "I'll understand if you decide it is too dangerous for you to accompany me any longer."

Bash spoke without hesitation. "Of course I will travel with you. I'm not going to abandon you and leave you on your own." He covered my clasped hands with his larger one and relief washed over me. When our gazes connected, I couldn't help but smile because his grin was so contagious.

Bash pulled me up with him as he stood. Our horses had finished drinking from the stream and were nibbling on what little grass that grew on the bank of the creek, so we took hold of their reigns and began to lead them up the hill.

"So you don't think I'm crazy for believing Nostradamus' visions?" I made sure to watch for particularly muddy patches of earth as I spoke. Bash seemed to be doing the same, but he made sure I was looking at him before he spoke.

"I trust you. If you have faith in Nostradamus, so do I. I've certainly seen many of his prophecies come to pass in the time I've known him, so who's to say this one won't?"

I was surprised that Bash trusted me so much, but it comforted me. I had felt alone until now. Francis would have never believed me. He was never to open to what I thought; his own opinion was the only one that mattered to him.

Bash seemed to be the only one on my side.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! Sorry it took me over a week to update, but I had 3 tests last week. Plus, I was depressed by episode 13...

I seriously felt sick to my stomach for 24 hours afterwards. I know we Mashers knew Frary was coming back, but it was so devastating. I'm really mad at Mary. How can she go back to Francis after everything he has said and done?! She is so blind she doesn't even see how evil he is acting towards Bash, and WE ALL KNOW HE WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO GET BASH KILLED! And I almost threw up when Henry made Bash watch the consummation. Mary looked at Bash and then didn't even care he was there and I wanted to go into my tv and do a roundhouse kick to her face.

And don't EVEN TELL ME that a love interest for Bash is being introduced. I mean Bash deserves better than Mary is acting, but I can't handle that. I should probably stop ranting now so you can read the chapter... but if you want to trash talk Francis or Mary, PM me. :)

Thanks to all the reviewers! You make me want to write even more!

* * *

><p>Once Bash and I had returned to our campsite, we started to plan our course of travel. Bash lit a fire to dry our mud-soaked clothes, and I scavenged through our belongings for food. I found three apples and offered two to Bash, kneeling across from him at the fire.<p>

"If we leave within the hour, we can arrive before nightfall in a village I know well. I have friends there that I'm sure will let us stay in their home overnight." Bash split one of the apples with his hunting knife, and handed one of the halves to me.

I thanked him before biting into the crisp apple. I realized how hungry I was, and although I was grateful for the fruit I wished we had something more substantial.

"Tomorrow morning we can stock up on more fruit, bread and some meat from the village market." Bash ate a chunk of the apple, chewing it slowly. "We should probably buy some new clothes so we won't be recognized as easily."

We were quiet for a while, except for the occasional crunch as we bit into our apples. When we were finished Bash grabbed his things and said he would saddle up the horses. I shook the blanket out and packed it away, neatly setting the bags in the corner near the entryway. Making use of the opportunity, I took my comb out, brushed my hair, and re-braided it in front of my shoulder, tying it with a strip of cloth.

I took one last look around the shelter to make sure we hadn't left anything behind, then shouldered my satchel and the saddlebag. As I exited the lean-to I saw that Bash had finished saddling up the horses and was arranging things in the saddlebags. When he saw me he made his way towards me, taking the bag from my grasp and carrying it for me as he walked beside me towards the horses.

"The fire is still burning pretty brightly. Do you have any water to put it out?" I asked Bash as he attached the pouch to my horse's saddle.

"I'll take care of it," Bash said smiling at me over his shoulder.

As Bash went back into our shelter to distinguish the fire, I got out my flask and took a few long drinks, preparing for the long ride ahead. I realized I should take care of business before we started riding, so I slipped into the woods near the horses and found an area where I couldn't be seen from the clearing. I leaned against a tree and was relieving myself when I heard Bash call out my name. I didn't want to respond until I was finished, just in case he decided to follow my voice. When I was done I hurried back to the horses, hearing him shout again, this time more frantically.

"I'm right here, Bash!" I called as I stepped out of the tree line. Bash appeared from the other side of the horses, with a look of alarm on his face.

"Mary!" Before I knew it, I was pressed against his chest, enveloped in his arms. He seemed to realize how tight he was hugging me and released me, his hands still clasping my upper arms. "Where were you? I thought maybe you had been taken!"

"I was just… relieving myself," I responded, taken slightly by surprise at the extent of his concern for me.

Bash's grip relaxed and he removed his hands from my arms, but his face still appeared uneasy. I rested a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let the guards or anyone else take me so easily. I am a queen after all." I teased, giving him a small smile. Bash returned my smile, but it didn't light up his face as his smirks usually did.

"We should get going," Bash said with a glance up at the sun, rising higher and higher into the cloudless sky.

"Right." My arm dropped to my side and I faced my horse. I lifted my leg up into the stirrup, which is quite hard with a heavy dress on, and slid my fingers into her mane, preparing to hoist myself into the saddle. I was hardly surprised when Bash lifted me so I was able to easily swing my leg over the saddle. I could get used to his chivalry.

He easily mounted his own horse after untying both sets of reigns from the tree, and we made our way down the overgrown trail to the main path.

When we emerged from the woods, Bash halted and I brought my horse to a stop next to him.

"It will take longer, but if we stick to paths that don't pass through villages, we'll be less likely to be caught," Bash looked at me as if for my approval so I nodded in agreement. "Be sure to tell me if you need to rest, alright?"

"I'm not as weak as you think I am," I responded with a smirk.

"I know you're not weak," Bash said quite seriously. "I'm just not sure you can keep up with the fastest rider in all of French court."

I gasped as if I was stunned by his comment and he gave his horse a kick, laughing and taking off at a gallop. I couldn't help but laugh as I hurried to catch up to him. The troubled look that had settled on his face after he thought I had been taken seemed to have passed, and I was glad. Bash was not the worrying type.

We had been riding for more than a few hours, and the sun had already begun its descent. I was thirsty and my legs were growing sore, but I was determined to show Bash that I wasn't going to slow him down or be a hindrance. I saw a bridge up ahead and luckily, Bash motioned for me to slow down and asked if it was alright if we stopped to rest. I obviously agreed.

We rode at a slower pace until we passed over the bridge and turned onto a trail. The trail followed the curve of the river and the sound of rushing water grew louder as we came to a clearing. Bash dismounted and I was able to see the area more clearly.

My jaw dropped as Bash helped me down.

We must have been riding gradually uphill for a long distance, because we were at the top of a cliff. The river poured over the edge of the rock face, spraying mist into the air where it coursed around boulders, catching light from the low-hanging sun and forming rainbows. A red and gold forest spread as far as I could see; the only break in the trees was the winding stripe of the river. Little tendrils of smoke rose up in the distance, and I wondered if that was the village we were headed to. A cool breeze was floating up from the edge of the cliff, and it lifted my skirts.

"Beautiful isn't it," Bash startled me as he appeared beside me.

"One of the most beautiful things I have ever seen," I spoke barely above a whisper, as if speaking could somehow ruin the beauty.

"I agree." I looked to Bash and saw he was gazing at me as he spoke. Feeling a blush threatening to rise to my cheeks, I averted my eyes back towards the landscape.

"We couldn't have found this place by accident. You've been here before, haven't you?"

Bash grinned. "I had to show you how beautiful it looks when the leaves are changing. I knew you would appreciate the view."

I turned to face Bash. "Thank you. For sharing this place with me."

I couldn't help but think of Scotland and how beautiful I remembered it to be. I bet Bash would love to see all the places I used to visit. But who was I kidding; Bash wouldn't want to go all the way to Scotland. He probably had friends in France or Italy that he was planning on hiding with.

The wind picked up and loose strands of hair blew around my face. Bash reached up and tucked them behind my ear, his hand resting against my cheek. "There are so many places I would love to share with you."

I swallowed and tried to calm my breathing. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest and I felt as if I could float away. I could not remember ever feeling such a lack of control over my composure as I did in that moment. Francis had never caused me to react in such a way before, not even when he was in a passionate mood. I was hardly able to think anymore when Bash's face grew nearer at what seemed an agonizingly slow speed. He paused, his face close enough to mine where I could feel the heat of his breath.

I couldn't take the anticipation any longer, and I was about to close the distance between us when the sound of a man's laugh made us jump apart.

We were trapped again on a cliff overlooking a river, but this time there was no escape. The river below was far too thin and rocky for us to plunge into safely. As I turned back towards the path where the sound had originated from, two figures emerged. I heard Bash exhale loudly and I realized the figures were a man and his young son.

The man tipped his cap at us, smiling, and patted the boy's shoulder. "Looks like these folks had the same idea as us, Ben."

I still felt on edge, but I gave them a forced smile. Bash, however, slid easily into his normal, enjoyable self.

"Yes, the sunset is quite beautiful from up here." He took my hand and pulled me gently towards our horses. "But don't you worry; you can have the place all to yourselves. My… wife and I were just leaving."

My eyes widened and my stomach fluttered when Bash identified me as his wife, but I composed myself and played along as he helped me onto my horse.

"Right. We don't want to be late for…" I tried to think of something, anything that a young couple might be travelling for.

"For my brother's…" Bash offered as he mounted his horse.

"Wedding!" I blurted out.

The man nodded, looking confused, and stood to the side of the path with his son to make way for us. Bash started down the path, nodding at the man as he passed. I waved to them, and the boy returned my wave, but his father was frowning and seemed to be busy studying my face. Feeling uncomfortable, I turned my face away.

We didn't speak until we were out of the forest, by the bridge.

"We need to be more careful," Bash advised me. "The village is less than an hour away. The quicker we get there, the better."

"Do you think that man suspected anything?" I asked him.

"We're too far away from court for him to have recognized you. And I haven't been here in years, so I doubt he would know who I am. Even if he did, we'll be gone by the time he could alert anyone." Bash gave me a reassuring smile, and I tried to return it.

We sped our horses up and I glanced behind us, hoping Bash was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! :D I know it has been like a year since I have written, but I would like to continue this story. Reign has totally disappointed me and I have lost interest, which is why I didn't write for so long. I realized I still care about this version of Mash so I really want to finish it. I'm sorry I have been gone for so long, but I am back! I will not post as often because I have recently gotten my first job(yay!) but I have not given up on this story!

I decided I did not like how Chapter 5 went, so I rewrote it. I know its not very long, but there is more to come. :)

* * *

><p>The sky was painted with shades of pink and orange, and the sun had vanished when we arrived in the sleepy village where Bash's friends lived. During our ride, Bash had informed me that they were an older couple named Elijah and Alice, and he had befriended them on one of his many travels. He did not say much else about them except that they had gotten very close.<p>

As Bash led me through what I assumed to be the marketplace, I began to notice the absence of townspeople. There was no light glowing from any windows; even the tavern was quiet and dark.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned in a hushed tone. "Surely everyone has not gone to sleep already. The sun has barely set."

"I don't know," Bash answered. "I'm sure Eli and Alice will explain."

Our horses carried us through the eerie marketplace, hooves echoing off the stone path and making me shudder, until the stone gave way to dirt and peasant dwellings replaced the shops. On each home, the shutters were closed tight and the only signs of inhabitance were the wisps of smoke that rose from their chimneys.

"They live right down here," Bash nodded down a path that curved behind a house on our left, and we angled our horses towards it.

As we passed the house I noticed a strange mark on the front door, but in the dimming light I could not make out its meaning.

We came upon Eli and Alice's house, looking as empty and cold as the rest, and Bash and I dismounted.

"Look. There's smoke coming out of the chimney." I pointed and Bash glanced at the roof but did not respond as he made his way towards the house.

Just like the other house, there was a symbol painted on the door in red paint. I examined it closer and a bad feeling sunk into my stomach. It almost looked like-

"Blood." Bash's voice was quiet.

"Why?!" I shuddered. Then the realization hit me. "Do not tell me this is a pagan town..."

I took Bash's silence as confirmation to what I was beginning to suspect.

"Bash, why would you bring me here? How is this safer than spending the night in a forest?" After almost being sacrificed by the same type of pagans, I was frightened to be near them again. I thought escaping court would also be escaping those unsettling people. "And how are there pagans so far from French court? I thought they only resided around the Blood Wood."

"The Blood Wood is very large. This village is on one of the farthest edges of the forest. However, the pagan belief is spreading beyond the forest, and the fear of the 'creature' in the Wood along with it. But do not worry, Mary. These are my friends, and I trust them." Bash reached for my hand but I pulled it away. "Do you really think I would knowingly put you in danger?"

I did not. But how could he trust pagans? He knew my close encounter with them and my resulting fear.

"Keeping you safe comes before all else, Mary." The intensity of his gaze made me want to reach out to him and turn away, all at the same time. "Elijah and Alice may live in a pagan town, but they do not share the same beliefs. You will be safe here. I promise."

He had a way of easing my anxiety with the way he spoke. But I could not forget the horror the pagans put me through, so I moved a little closer beside him.

His knocking seemed intrusive on the silence, and I started to wonder if there was even anyone in this town, despite the smoke. After Bash knocked again and called out with no answer, I glanced to the window. I let out a small cry when I saw a pair of eyes staring back at me through the slats of the shutters.

"What is it?" Bash's hand flew to the hilt of his sheathed sword. He went to the window, and when the eyes slid to him, they widened before disappearing.

"Wait!" He placed his hands around his eyes to block out the light and moved closer to peer inside. "It's me, Sebastian!"

I began to worry why they would not open the door for him. Still, a part of me hoped they never would, and we could move on from this town. But the other part of me was relieved when I heard the sound of something heavy being dragged, and the door flew open.

"Sebastian!" An older, small but portly woman emerged and threw her arms around Bash. Then she stepped back and her smile disappeared. "What's wrong? Has something happened? Has Francis-"

"I'm alright, Alice. Nothing has happened." He glanced at me and then cleared his throat. "Alice, I would like you to meet my wife… Anna."

I tried to hide the surprised look on my face as Bash beckoned me closer with an outstretched arm. I was glad he had not revealed my true identity, but I was expecting him to tell his friends at least a portion of the truth.

"You got married without telling me?" Alice asked with an exaggerated look of shock.

"Hello," I said, trying to sound cheerful as I made my way over to them as. Alice grinned and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled at Alice as I stepped back beside Bash and he slid an arm around my waist. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and tried to focus on something else. "It's wonderful to meet you. Bash has told me so much about you and your husband."

Alice smiled, but it didn't have the same warmth as before. "Only good things, I hope."

I glanced at Bash, wondering if I had said something wrong, but he was frowning and looking at the house.

"Where's Elijah?" He asked in a strange tone.

Alice clasped and unclasped her hands as if she did not know what to do. She looked up at Bash and I could tell something was wrong.

"Oh Sebastian…" She reached out and took his hand. I felt him stiffen and his arm tightened around me. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid he is no longer with us."

"No…" Bash put his arm around Alice as her eyes glistened. "I'm so sorry. When? Why didn't you send word?"

"It was when the snow began to thaw. He fell ill in the midst of winter, as did several others in the village. Doctor could not figure out what was wrong. I knew if I wrote to you, you would come right away, and I did not want you catching anything." Alice patted his cheek and I wondered how Bash had gotten to know her. I knew Bash liked to escape French court and all the people who only knew him as the "bastard," but he must have spent a lot of time with Alice for her to act so motherly. "And once it passed, I just did not have the heart to tell you."

Bash did not say anything, but gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Alice's eyes widened as if she just remembered something. "What am I doing, letting you stand out here in the cold! Come inside!"

She shuffled in the door and waved her hand for us to follow. Bash moved his hand from my waist to my lower back, gesturing with the other for me to go ahead of him.

But I turned to face him, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm so sorry about Elijah, Bash. I shouldn't have brought him up so abruptly."

Bash's face softened and he shook his head. "You have done nothing. There is no good way to learn you've lost someone."

I wished I could take the sadness out of his clear blue eyes, but I knew that the death of a loved one was not something easily recover from.

"Hurry in, lovebirds," Alice's head appeared in the doorway and I jumped. "I will heat you up some stew to chase the chill away!"

Bash smiled at me and made no effort to put space between us before guiding me toward the door.

I was reminded that Alice thought we were married. And I began to realize Bash was awfully good at pretending to be in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter! Sorry I hardly post anymore but I have been really busy lately. I didn't have time to edit this chapter but I wanted to post it before I go off to work. I really enjoyed writing this one. ;) I'll edit it tomorrow! I will try to post more often because this story has a ways to go before it is finished. I hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>I was glad for the chance to eat without keeping a regal appearance. Having to eat like a royal was particularly hard when I was so famished. Although the stew was simpler than what I was used to, it was the first hot meal I had had in days and it almost seemed more delicious. It reminded me of my time at the convent and how ordinary I was allowed to be.<p>

Bash chatted with Alice as we ate, but I was too hungry to try and join in. He mentioned that we were travelling and hoped to rest here for the night before continuing on the next day. Alice earnestly agreed, and to my surprise, didn't question the strangeness of our story. When I had scraped the last bit of broth out of my bowl, Alice took it from me and placed it in a washbasin near the fireplace.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Bash leaned back in his chair and glanced toward the door. "Is there any particular reason you seemed hesitant to open the door? And does it have anything to do with the wardrobe pushed against it?"

Alice was silent for a moment. Her eyes were on me as if I was the reason for her hesitation.

"There is no need to keep quiet on my account," I assured her, although I was nervous about what she was going to tell us.

The older woman took a deep breath. "People have been disappearing almost every night. At first I thought our village was beginning to sacrifice like some of the other pagans do. But the disappearances seem more random- more violent. The other day, the elderly man that lives across the field didn't show up at the butcher's where he's worked his whole life. When the butcher's son went to go check on him he said it was horrible, blood everywhere. Like an animal attack, he said."

Alice shuddered and Bash reached out to cover her folded hands in his.

"Everyone is terrified. Shops have been closing early so everyone can get home to their families before night falls. And I'm sure you noticed what's on the door. It's not my blood, don't worry, its chicken's. The couple down the path came by and did it for me, saying it was better to be safe than sorry. Normally, I'd refuse, but most of those who are missing don't share the pagan belief…"

She trailed off and I stared at Bash until he looked over at me. I knew something was off about this village. I wanted to leave now more than ever, but somehow it felt wrong to leave Alice so soon after what I had just encouraged her to share.

"When did this start?" Bash asked, returning his gaze to his friend.

"Not many days ago. Around the time the leaves began to fall." Alice let out a small sigh as she pushed back her chair and rose to her feet. "If the queen wasn't sending help I would worry the whole village would be wiped out. But enough of this talk; I don't want to burden you with fear."

Bash and I exchanged incredulous looks. _The queen_? He mouthed.

"Sebastian, would you mind setting up the cot by the fire? I will go fetch some blankets."

"Let me help you," I stood and followed Alice through a doorway, to what I assumed was her bedchamber, if you could call it that. "Did you say the queen was sending help?" I inquired.

"Yes! Queen Catherine's been quite generous to the nearby villages the past few seasons. In the spring when many fell ill she even sent a few doctors out." Alice placed a folded quilt from a trunk in my outstretched arms. "Of course they couldn't figure out what was wrong, but it was still kind of her."

This made no sense at all. Why would Catherine care about outlying villages? She didn't even care about her own servants. Alice must have received wrong information. "Are you sure it was Catherine? Catherine Medici?"

"Oh, yes. The messenger specifically made sure to tell everyone Catherine was sending some men to investigate." She shut the trunk and followed me into the main room with another blanket in her hands.

Maybe Catherine was realizing no one trusted her and was trying to win villages over at any opportunity she could. I would have to discuss it with Bash later on.

Bash was finishing positioning the cot so I placed the blanket on the table. Alice followed suit.

"Unless there is anything else I can help you two with, I think I will be retiring for the evening." The older woman said.

"Of course, go ahead." Bash came to stand beside me.

"Thank you so much for letting us into your home." I reached out to give her hand a light squeeze.

"Bash is always welcome here. And now you are too, Anna." I had almost forgotten the fake name Bash had given me. With a glance at the door, she added, "Don't be afraid to wake me should you need to."

When she had closed the crude door behind her, I turned to Bash, keeping my voice low in case Alice could hear. "Alice said Catherine has been helping the neighboring villages by sending doctors. And a messenger said she will be sending men to look into the attacks and disappearances. That does not sound like Catherine."

Bash frowned and shook his head. "I'm sure it is some plan of hers to gain the people's support. But I wouldn't think she would want to be involved in anything related to the pagans. That could cause outrage too great for even Catherine to cover up."

"It doesn't seem she is too concerned about that." I pointed out, grabbing a quilt and proceeding to spread it across the cot. I froze when I realized how small it was. Surely Alice didn't expect-

"You take the cot, I'll take the floor." Bash interrupted my thoughts with a smirk as if reading my mind.

He arranged his blanket an arm's length from me, as there wasn't much room in front of the fire, and I sat to unlace my shoes. "If you're going to sleep on the ground, at least take my quilt."

I tossed it to him before I stretched out on my side, not bothering to remove my cape or bodice since I no longer had a blanket. Bash held his gaze on me for a moment with a look on his face I didn't quite want to analyze. When I looked away he disappeared from my view. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the light from the lantern be snuffed out. Bash was rummaging around in something but I didn't particularly feel like rolling over to find out what he was doing. I was growing more and more tired. The weight of something settled on top of my body. My eyes opened to see Bash turning away and taking a seat on his "bed" for the night. When he caught my eye I smiled, silently thanking him. I had forgotten about the blanket I stole from the inn. Bash winked in reply as he pulled off his boots.

I fell asleep to the sound of a crackling fire, casting a warm glow onto the form of the man sleeping below me.

I dreamt of Bash and I galloping down a path, a black horse and its rider in pursuit. All of a sudden the path dropped off into an abyss, and we turned to face whoever was chasing us. We were no longer sitting atop horses, but we were standing below the horseman. The rider removed his helmet to reveal blonde curly locks. It was Francis. He looked furious. The black horse reared with a horrible sounding screech and Bash pushed me out the way.

I awoke with a start. My dream had left my heart racing and my breathing ragged. It was completely dark and the fire had been reduced to glowing embers, letting a chill seep into the air. I heard an abrupt scratching near the door. I was barely awake so I thought I had maybe imagined it. Lying perfectly still, I listened for it again. Minutes passed but the only sound was my heart beating in my ears. Then I heard it: a scratching from outside of the door. Terror stole the air from my lungs for a few seconds. I blinked into the darkness, trying to see Bash below me, but I couldn't tell if he still lay there. Was it the creature of the Blood Wood? Feeling alone in the dark, the idea did not seem far from probable.

"Bash?" I managed to choke out in a whisper. No answer. I propped myself up on an elbow and reached a hand towards where I thought he was sleeping. "Bash!"

"I'm here," A warm hand took hold of mine and my panic lessened. "What is it?"

"There's a scratching- at the door," My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and I could see the outline of Bash sitting up.

Bash stood, releasing my hand, "Wait here. I will go check on it."

"I'll go with you," I whispered. Staying at Bash's side and possibly facing some horrid creature was more appealing then lying alone, waiting for something bad to happen. I rose from my cot, fumbling for him in the dark. His hand found my shoulder and he took hold of my elbow.

We heard the scraping again, followed by several hard taps. I squeezed his arm. "There it is again."

"I'm sure it's just an animal," He spoke softly.

Why would an animal be scratching at the door? I shivered and told myself it was because I was cold. Bash responded by sliding an arm around my shoulders and leading me across the room.

When we got there, he let go of me to push the wardrobe out of the way of the door. The sound it made caused me to cringe. I noticed that Bash had a hold of his sword in one hand. _Just an animal?_ I thought.

He motioned for me to stand behind him and I easily complied. Bash reached for the door with his free hand and slowly pulled it open. I stepped closer so I could look out with him, prepared to catch sight of something terrible.

Suddenly, there was a burst of noise as something flurried away. I jumped in surprise and clutched at Bash's shirt.

"Only a crow." He leaned his blade against the wall.

I let out a breath of relief.

The door swung open wider. "It looks as if it was drawn to the blood."

He half turned towards me, but my hold on his shirt didn't allow him to turn any further. I quickly freed my grip, slightly embarrassed.

"Crows have always given me an unpleasant feeling." I commented. The blood marking on the door was smeared a little bit. He pushed it closed.

"Mary, Queen of Scots, afraid of birds?" Bash shook his head with a laugh, now able to face me completely.

"Oh, stop it!" I hit his upper body teasingly, but I couldn't keep from grinning. He trapped my hand against his chest with his own. "You are the one who brought your blade to fight it off with."

"I had to protect you from such a fearsome creature." Bash's voice was low and full of light-hearted sarcasm. He still was holding my hand against him. I tried not to look at his lips, just as I pretended he wasn't looking at my own.

Sliding his other hand around my back and he gently pulled me towards him. My heart sped up to an impossible speed. Bash let go of my hand to lift my chin slightly. I didn't remove it from his chest. I couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes as they grew closer. His thumb brushed my bottom lip, and I felt that if he wasn't holding me so close my legs would have given out. I let out a small breath I didn't know I had been holding. Bash lifted my chin again, this time lowering his face and pressing his lips against mine.

We had kissed before, but I had been drunk and it had been nothing like this. My hand slipped around the back of his neck and pulled his face back down to mine when our lips momentarily parted. I felt like I had been waiting for this moment for a long time and had just now realized it.

I had never been kissed the way Bash kissed me. Not even by Francis.

Francis. His angry face appeared in my mind. It was the same face he had worn when he told me he knew Bash and I had kissed. A pang of fear of what Francis would do if he found out it was happening again coursed through me. Even if I was going to Scotland, I felt as if I would still see him again. I wasn't sure I liked that idea. I pulled away from Bash.

"What's wrong?" Bash questioned, his face full of concern.

"It's just," I swallowed. "Francis."

Bash's face fell. "Oh." His arms dropped from around me. "You still care for him."

I frowned. "Part of me cares for him, because I was to marry him. But that's not it. I have this fear in the back of my head that he is going to find us. I saw his livid face in my dreams last night. And again moments ago. I am afraid of what he would do if he did apprehend us. His growing frustration was apparent at court even before we left. He is not the same as he once was, I think you know that."

"I do." A dark looked passed across his face. Bash's arms encircled me in an embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder. He smelled like the wind when it blows through a forest. "Francis did not deserve you, Mary. I don't believe I've met a man that does. Francis could not see the remarkable woman and queen before him. I think he was desperate because he knew he was losing you."

"How could he know I would leave?" I looked up at him.

"He couldn't. But he knew you were recognizing you are a queen with or without him. Francis is used to being the one with authority." Bash studied my face for a moment. "As for catching up to us, you don't have any reason to worry. I won't leave your side until you want me to. And neither he nor his guards can take the Queen of Scotland back to court against her will."

Bash's words comforted me, but I couldn't help recalling my dream once more. I hoped that Bash would not be harmed for helping me. I also hoped that Francis' face would stop appearing in my mind.

* * *

><p>The kiss was not even planned haha I was writing and I felt like it had to happen. :D Reviews are SO appreciated!<p> 


End file.
